


Peter Parker是什么颜色的

by Yoursfafa



Category: starker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursfafa/pseuds/Yoursfafa
Summary: 简介：Peter Parker因为输了打赌所以不得不按照约定去情趣用品店里扮演充气娃娃，却不巧遇上了Tony Stark，而且还被他买走了（灵感来自p/o/r/n…）*车震！没有做到最后一步！*私设Peter已成年，蜘蛛侠身份已公开





	Peter Parker是什么颜色的

“呃…” Tony看着手上的白浊，又看看那个脸红得几乎要烧起来的少年一脸惊恐夹杂着害羞的表情，几乎要恨死自己了。明明早就该想到的，这种皮肤的触感，连Stark Industry的仿生技术都做不到，他竟然就相信了一个生产情趣用品的工厂能做得出来。

两个小时以前，Tony来到他曾经经常光顾的情趣用品店，他原本只是想跟小辣椒开个玩笑，送她一套情趣内衣当新婚礼物的。可是他却在橱窗里看到了不得了的东西。

那是一个长得跟Peter Parker一模一样的充气娃娃。

这个娃娃身上穿的是紧身的蜘蛛侠战衣，但是却没有戴头套，那张精致得脸仿得惟妙惟肖，除了目光呆泄毫无生气以外，简直像活人一样栩栩如生。

Tony的第一反应是抗拒的。那个男孩在他心目中的形象是那么纯情，是谁照着他的脸做了情趣用品？虽然关于钢铁侠的情趣用品层出不穷，但Tony从来没有在意过，甚至还有一些小得意。不过轮到Peter，他就有些不能接受了，毕竟，那个男孩可是他自己都舍不得指染的。

Tony已经忘记了自己来店里的初衷，走过去看了看那个娃娃，问，“这个蜘蛛侠娃娃是批量生产的吗？除了你们店还有哪些店有？” 

“不是噢，” 店员笑着介绍，“这是独家绝版的，仅此一个，售完就没了！您需要摸一摸试试吗？手感超级逼真的！”

还好还好，Tony在心里安慰自己，就这么一个而已，只要我买了，就不会被别人玷污了。

于是，他爽快地刷了卡，把蜘蛛侠娃娃扛到了车上。我买他只是为了不要让别人对着这个男孩做猥琐的事情而已，绝对没有别的心思！Tony这样告诉自己，努力压制着另一种肆意滋生的想法。

出于那种不可言说的想法，Tony把娃娃放在了副驾驶座上而不是后座或者后备箱。他不时的偷瞟男孩的脸，心里感慨着Peter长得简直就像个天使，却让人看一眼就想坠入地狱。

这时候，Tony的电话响了。

“Boss？你去哪儿了？不是让我去那个情趣用品店接你吗？”

“是这样的，Happy，情况有一些变化。” Tony勾了勾嘴角，“请你现在掉头回家吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗？Tony？”

Happy生气的时候就会直呼Tony的大名，而Tony的心完全不在这上面，丝毫不在意，“Hey，听着Happy，计划永远赶不上变化，不是吗？你要happy一点，好吗？为我笑一个？行了，你回去忙你的吧，我挂了，拜。”

挂了电话之后，Tony的车也开上了高速，这不是回家最近的路，Tony依然像选择这条路。前后几乎没有车辆，Tony感觉全世界只剩下了他自己，和他旁边的充气娃娃。

看着那令他自甘堕落的面孔，Tony忍不住想再放纵自己一次。虽然罪恶感提醒着他不能这么做，可另一个声音劝说着他，“你已经忍耐着对Peter的欲望那么久了，在一个充气娃娃上发泄一下，有何不可呢？没人会知道的。”

这种想法悄悄作祟，等Tony回过神来，他的手已经伸到娃娃的两腿之间了。大腿上的肌肉线条简直太完美了，有弹性却又不刻意，跟真正的肌肉几乎没有差别。

前面就是63号出口，从那里拐出去是一个废弃的休息站，因为餐馆和加油站都关门了，所以连长途货车司机都不会停在那里休息的。

就这一次，就一次。Tony在心里对自己承诺，让我假装拥有他，一次就好。往后出任务，一定收住打量Peter的目光，一定不故意把战衣设计的那么性感，一定要放过那个刚刚成年的孩子。

Tony打下了右转向灯。

“我的小蜘蛛宝宝，daddy马上就好好疼你，等等啊，乖。” Tony摸了一下娃娃的头发，像是在对他说，又更像是在对自己说。

他开下高速，把车停好以后又扬起了遮光板，这样可以确定外面看不到里面的光景。毕竟这个娃娃做的太像Peter了，万一被拍到，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠在车震的话，会给Peter带来多大的伤害啊。

其实停好车之后Tony又犹豫了一会儿，他何曾用充气娃娃解决过生理需求呢？可面前这个娃娃的吸引力遥胜过任何热舞的女郎，Tony知道，他现在就想要这个娃娃，想要……Peter Parker 的替代品。

这个娃娃简直太逼真了，Tony不知道多少次感叹道，在熄了火之后安静的车里，他几乎能听见娃娃呼吸的声音。虽然他知道这是自己的幻觉，却依然忍不住心跳加速。

“我真的很想要你…”他喃喃道，“你知道吗，小蜘蛛？一次就好，哪怕是做梦都好。”

终于，他缓缓地把副驾驶座的椅子放倒，然后退下来蜘蛛侠的战衣，露出里面精壮却细腻的皮肤。Tony一把摸上去，手感果然是极佳的。

“啧，真滑，不知道Peter的乳头是不是也是这样粉粉嫩嫩的。”

Tony改不掉做那种事情的时候不停地说浑话的习惯，即使是和一个娃娃做。

Tony把连体的战服退到他的膝盖处，露出了一条样式极其普通的平角内裤。

“宝宝……”

啧，Tony暗骂，居然不是什么蕾丝丁字裤。Tony觉得自己可能已经失心疯了，他竟然觉得，这条普通的四角裤配上Peter纯情的脸，比什么情趣内衣都更令他血脉喷张。毕竟，Peter身上最吸引他的气质，莫过于那未经世事的单纯了。这是任何夜店女郎身上都不可能有的一种性感，唯有Peter把它展现到淋漓尽致。也许是花花公子的生活过多了，这种纯情竟然令Tony着迷。

Tony用长期在实验室工作，长了茧的手指抚上了那处坚硬，他准备脱掉内裤一探究竟，看看里面的工艺如何。

“daddy会好好疼你的，好吗？脱下裤子来，让daddy好好看看。”

事情的转折就发生在这时候，Tony刚刚握住娃娃的分身，还没来得及体会，就听到一声娇喘，接着，“娃娃”的前端喷射出了一股白灼。

于是就有了开头的那一幕，Tony和少年四目相对。

Tony终于意识到自己身下的不是一个充气娃娃，而是一个活生生的人。更糟的是，除非Peter Parker有双胞胎或者克隆过自己，那么这个人，就是Peter Parker本人无疑了。

“Peter？” Tony顿时慌了神，手忙脚乱地拽了纸巾想要给少年收拾干净然后穿衣服。他知道此刻做什么都弥补不了他之前的言行了，可是他还是想要弥补，他想，Peter一定吓坏了吧。

“啊哈…”少年还在高潮的余韵中没回过神来，还下意识地往Tony怀里蹭，“Tony…”

听到少年这样喃喃地念着自己的名字，Tony几乎要忍无可忍了，可他已经对Peter做了这么过分的事情，无论如何都不可能一错再错了，“Peter，你冷静一下，看着我。”

“哈……” 缓过神来的Peter也懵了。

此时Tony已经给Peter把战衣穿了回去，座椅靠背调了起来，凝视着Peter。他在思考该怎么面对这个孩子，不过在此之前，他想先了解一下这个孩子是怎么想的。毕竟这也不能说完全是Tony的错，明明是Peter先出现在那个店里，还任由自己被卖出去的。

“怎么回事？Peter，你怎么会在那个店里？”

Peter的眼神飘忽着，好像真的在努力回忆，“我和Liz打了个赌，就是个很无聊的赌，她说我成为蜘蛛侠以后天天不去上课，绝不可能再考专业第一了。我觉得大学的课程那么简单，我无论如何都可以考第一的，我说如果我输了，可以答应任何要求。没想到，我出任务的那段时间来了个转校生Harley，他竟然……副课历史比我好，所以我只考了年级第二……”

Tony不是不关心Peter的生活，可此刻他实在无暇顾及什么历史分数，“然后呢？”

“Liz竟然给我填了这个店的参赛报名表！这个店有一个招素人演充气娃娃的活动，赢了有奖金……我是真的真的不愿意的，Mr Stark，真的，可是我话都放出去了，不能输不起啊。而且Ned跟我说，这个店来人的几率很小，因为是富豪才买得起的高端店，而他们一般都选择让送货，所以我就站几个小时就行了。”

“什么充气娃娃比赛？” Tony皱眉。

“就是演充气娃娃嘛，无论客人怎么摸怎么试用都不能动，不能出声，不能有表情。”

得，Tony算是明白了，合着Peter就这么装了一路，一直到射出来的时候忍不住了才出声的。Tony顿时气得

“那有人来摸你，你就让摸？”

“Ned说如果有人来他就说我有问题需要返厂，肯定给我捞出去。”

Tony怒视着Peter，显然在等一个解释。如果真如Peter所说，他此时就不会在自己的车上了。

“你来的时候可能他去吃饭了…我也不知道他去哪了…” Peter低下头，不敢看Tony的眼睛。仿佛刚刚猥亵他的人根本不是Tony，而Tony只是来兴师问罪的家长。

Tony彻底忍不住了，朝Peter发火，“那你就任凭别人把你带走？对你做下流的事情？你不知道吭声吗？什么破比赛比你自己还重要？你不会解释吗？难道为了这个破打赌别人把你上了都可以？”

见他这么生气，Peter也不敢抬头看他，只低着头小声辩解。

“可你又不是别人 …”

这一句话虽然说得轻飘，却一字一顿地砸在Tony的心上。

“你说什么？”

Tony紧锁着眉头看着Peter，那孩子正在做吞口水的动作，喉结上下动了动，线条完美的脖颈全是不自知的撩人。这是Peter和那些女郎最大的区别，那些女郎太清楚自己的优势了，清楚客人喜欢怎样的姿势怎样的话语，可Peter什么都不知道。他不知道自己有多好看有勾人，更不知道自己不经意间做出的举动有多么让人心神不宁。

有时候Tony甚至想把Peter压在身下喊他浪货，问他是不是其实什么都明白，做这些动作就是为了勾引自己。否则他怎么会如此清楚自己的软肋呢，每一句话，每一个动作，都揉在自己心窝最软的地方。

Peter呆呆地望着Tony，脸上的红晕还未消散。

“事已至此了，” 他说，“就算我现在停下，做回一个乖孩子，您还会信吗？Mr Stark？”

Tony眯起了眼睛，他压低声音再一次警告，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“当然了，先生，” Peter如是说，他故意用挑衅的目光看了看Tony裤裆支起的帐篷——天知道他的眼神有多么生涩，可那都不重要，“您也想要我的，不是吗？”

Peter紧张得声音都颤抖了起来，这是他从昨天刚补习的黄片里学的。那部片子的桥段和经典，一名穿着性感的女士打的士没有带钱包，的士司机很生气，但当她表示可以用另一种方式支付的时候，气氛一下子变了。

“你知道你在说什么吗？女士？” 的士司机这样问，尽管他的眼睛已经直勾勾地盯着女士的胸脯。

“当然了，先生，您也想要我的，不是吗？” 女士这样回答道。之后便是翻云覆雨不可描述的事情。

Peter不知道他这样算不算性感，但这已经是他会的全部了。昨天Liz还跟他开玩笑，说如果有客人来，他得好好表现。尽管Peter一再推脱说他是演充气娃娃，不需要动，可Liz还是非要给他看那部小黄片。没想到今天竟然派上了用场。

说实话，Peter自己也不知道他当时是抱着一种什么样的心情说出那些话的。或许是情欲已经冲昏了他的理智，不过从很大程度上来讲，那的确是他的真心话。他们已经做到这一步了，Tony再也不可能真正把他当个孩子看了，那么Peter，不如一鼓作气地得到他想要的。

“其实您要买走我的时候，我很开心…” Peter诚实地说道，他知道自己除此之外已经没有任何筹码了，不如就一条路走到黑吧，反正他也退不回去了，“因为至少不是别人。我知道我说爱只会被当做年少的幼稚，可我还是想说，如果注定要发生…发生点什么的话，只可以是您。”

Tony咬着嘴唇默不作声，他的忍耐力已经快被这个孩子磨没了，他也不知道自己为什么箭在弦上还想着要忍下去，或许在他心里Peter永远是个不能被沾染的洁白天使。可此时此刻，这个天使，却勾引着自己来做那种事情。

Tony试图看向车窗外来转移自己的注意力，但他已经升起了遮光板，这种暂时性的逃避注定是徒劳。Tony之后收回视线，重新看向Peter想要对他说些什么，或许告诉他自己跟他想象中的英雄完全不一样，或许告诉他自己糟透了。

可Peter先开口了，他说，“我成年了。”

他的眼眶已经红得像只小兔子，声音已经不止是颤抖，而染上了哭腔。可他依然坚持着，这让Tony意识到，他们之间可能是上天注定的，他不能再做个逃兵了。

逃下去是没有意义的。

逃下去只会伤了Peter的心。

接下来的一切就变得理所当然了，Tony一只手抬起了少年的下巴，带领着他和他交换了一个又湿又长的吻。在一个吻的时间里，他重新放倒了座椅靠背，并把手伸进了男孩的战衣。

“太紧了…” Peter喃喃道。尽管他说的是紧身战衣，却在这样的气氛下变得无比色气。

“那就自己脱下来。” Tony说，“做个主动的乖宝宝，好吗？”

Peter半长着嘴点点头，他扬起脖子，好像这样能给脱掉衣服腾出一些位置来。殊不知这么做唯一的作用就是让Tony能够轻而易举地亲过他脖颈的每一处，最后舌头停留在喉结那儿舔舐吸吮。

Peter难耐地哼了几声，对于自慰次数都极少的男孩来说，这样实在是太超过了。他从来没体验过这样被另一个人抱着抚摸的感觉，而这个人竟然是自己肖想已久的Tony Stark。

Peter也不知道Tony是什么时候从他的英雄变成他的性幻想对象的，但那都已经不重要了，唯一重要的是，现在含着他胸口的红缨轻吻的人不是幻想。

“现在你知道了……” Peter轻轻地说。

“什么？” Tony一时没反应过来。

“你不是说…想知道Peter Parker是什么颜色的…现在你知道了…”

这话就像最猛烈的春药一样，让Tony被情欲侵袭淹没，他疯狂地吸吮着少年的皮肤，想在上面留下自己的痕迹。

不够…怎么都不够……这是Peter啊……怎么会够呢？

一遍又一遍，Peter感受着来自Tony的疼爱，刺激中参杂着疼痛，从某种意义上来说性爱需要疼痛，Peter需要知道这一刻是真实的，而不是他的幻想。

“宝贝儿，你好甜。” Tony毫不吝啬地夸赞道，“粉粉嫩嫩的，真的太可爱了，你自己想不想尝尝？”  
“什…什么？” Peter哪里听过这样的荤话，更何况他已经爽的不知道天南海北，哪里还知道Tony在说什么。

“自己尝尝。” Tony大力得揉着Peter一边的乳头，好像这样就能送进Peter嘴里一样。

Peter终于明白过来了一点，他有些抗拒地扭扭身子，“够不到的…”

Tony像是若有所思一样，过了一会儿，他又用力啃了一下Peter的乳尖，然后凑过去吻Peter的嘴唇，“我吃下来再喂给你尝尝，怎么样？”

少年浑身都像烧伤了似得泛着红色，在Tony又动口又动手的围攻下早已溃不成军。他羞地想阻止Tony的动作，可身体却舍不得这一切终止，于是他只能退而求其次地想要Tony别再说了。

“你别说了…”

“我在夸奖你。” Tony煞有其事地说，“只要你表现得更好，我会给你更多的表扬。”

Tony再次握住了少年粉粉嫩嫩的前端撸动，而Peter却不太乐意了，“您不…不进来吗？”

“车上什么也没有。” Tony风轻云淡地回答，他指的是润滑和套。

不用问他也知道Peter肯定是第一次，他可不想一上来就伤着这孩子。尽管他感觉自己下面已经硬的要从西服里爆出来了，他也觉得自己还可以忍。

“没关系…哈，” Peter把自己燥热的身体往Tony身上蹭，可Tony身上也一样滚烫，让他怎么蹭也蹭不舒服，“呜Mr Stark，帮帮我…”

男人的手却停止了动作，“叫什么？嗯？”

“唔…Tony？”

“你都爬到我床上来了，” Tony提醒着，“是不是该换个称呼了？”

Peter当然记得刚刚Tony以为自己是个充气娃娃时说的那些话，可他无论如何也喊不出口，daddy实在是太羞耻了。

男孩鼓起嘴摇头。

“至少也该是老公或者亲爱的？Honey？Baby？一个都不可以吗？”

还好男人没有恶劣到一上来就提那么过分的要求，Peter松了口气，不过即便是这些称呼，也够他害羞了。

终于，得不到抚慰的难受还是战胜了心理的防线，Peter红着脸唤道，“老公…帮帮我吧…”

得到了想听的话，Tony才在Peter耳根落下一吻，开始

只有Peter还不知死活地问，“真的不继续吗？说不定我可以吞下它的。”

Tony觉得自己太阳穴都疼，他已经认得很辛苦了，这个不知天高地厚的小家伙还一个劲儿的瞎闹。“你在侮辱我，”他说，“你看看它，你觉得你能吞下它？不需要润滑？”

说着，Tony解开了自己的皮带和拉链，从内裤里释放出那个已经忍耐到疼痛的物件。

“呃…”Peter咽了咽口水，几乎下意识地别过脸。他在洗手间也见过其他人的分身，却从未见过像Tony这样的庞然巨物，上面凸起的青经像是在向自己示威一样。Peter甚至不知道那没有弹力的西裤之前是怎么没有被顶破的。

见Peter终于噤声，Tony把自己的阴茎和Peter的贴在一起，拉着Peter的手包裹住两人的，带着他一起上下撸动。

“我们一起。” 他低声喘息着，不知道是在安慰Peter还是在安慰自己。

Peter自慰过，可他从来不觉得男人的阴茎是那么的烫手。他试图把手收回来，可是Tony却牢牢地握着他，让他退无可退。

“乖，可以揉一揉小雨伞底部的位置，这里通常都比较敏感，” Tony一边带着他撸动，还一边教他技巧，“嗯…还有上面，可以轻轻用指肚刮过铃口。”

虽然Peter已经射过一次，可是哪里抵得过Tony的技术，很快就又要受不了了。何况Tony的另一只手还在他的上半身游走，从来没人告诉过Peter男人的胸也可以那么敏感……不仅如此，在Tony的刺激下，Peter觉得自己的腰，背，乃至于脖子都是那么的敏感，仿佛浑身上下没有一处受的住Tony的刺激。

“唔嗯…我要…给我…”

“乖，等等我。” Tony哄道，他已经超出预料得忍了太久了，尤其是现在握着他的是Peter的手，让他觉得自己也不需要太久就可以到达高潮了。于是他收回了抚摸着Peter乳头的手，用它来掐住少年分身的根部。

“让我射吧…” 少年恳求着，他真的觉得好疼，“憋不住了…我太难受了…”

“可以的，乖，为我忍一忍，” Tony安慰着，他知道Peter未经人事，可能的确已经到极限了，不过他也相信，青少年的潜力是无穷的。

终于，在Peter的娇喘和Tony的低吼中，两个人一并喷了出来，都是太久没有释放过的精液几乎像小喷泉一样，白灼沾染在Tony昂贵的西服上。

“我的衣服都被你弄脏了。” Tony一边给Peter擦拭一边调侃。

少年竟当了真，涨红了脸不知所措地看着Tony，“对不起……”

“你知道你有多贵吗？” Tony收拾干净，拍了一把他的屁股示意他穿上，还振振有词道，“那店老板可真黑，说你是什么限量版的，差点把我的卡都刷爆了。”

这下终于Peter听出来，心想，你刷的明明是黑卡，还会爆？

可此时Peter无心跟Tony争论这些，他急着穿好自己的战衣，因为Tony已经整理好了衣服放下遮光板，准备开车上路了。

“我们去哪儿？” 少年懵懵地问。

“到店里退货！” Tony忍不住逗这个不开窍的小家伙，“我看之前摆在你旁边的那个金发充气娃娃不错，我要换一个。”

“Tony？”

“还能去哪？当然是回家！” Tony刮了一下Peter的鼻子，“去继续我们没做完的事情。”

End.


End file.
